Willimina and Evan Jones
by Ocs R' us
Summary: Wilimina and her brother Evan, are the children of Anya and Alfred. They don't know Anya is there mother. When they turn 18 they become real countries, Facing the world with the other Countries of their generation. Smut, depression, pregnancy.
1. Arthurs mistake

A/N: Finally I have the chance to write a lemon into my work. Mwahahaha! I also get my wish of writing a Hetalia series. It must be my birthday!( its not) This series will be lots of shorter chapters than this. This is all prolougue!

Discclaimer: I don't claim to own Hetalia.( Its way too awesome for that.) I only own my oc's and writing.

Warning: flames only fuel me. I rise from the ashes. I WILL respond in kind.

Chapter 1/ Prolouge: Countries born unto the world.

" Transformus intei femmeas" Iggy whispers above his pentagram with one small white male bunny inside it. When he reaches one word from his third and final chants end everything changes. By some weird twist of fate 5 pictures fall into his pentagram. Scaring away the bunny.

Suddenly Arthur goes down contorting as pain ripps through his body. He vomits all across the ground, what a waste of frances good food. He instantly felt... different and tired. Tired in fact being the best word for how the brittish man was feeling. He stumbled half aware out of his secret room, and walked along his walls to the parlor where he preceded to passout.

In his secret room the 5 pictures lay still in the circle one of Iggy, Ivan, Feli, Romano, and Matthew.

3 hours later- Iggy pov.

I feel my cousnciousness slowly come back from the cool dark I've been in. I feel like someone pulled me apart and peiced me back together. Shit my head hurts. I open my eyes and realize that.. I have boobs? Oh hell, The spell must have back fired. Even worse my shirt because of my new breasts, around b- cup had burst its buttons. I head to My room and pull a lose black shirt over my head.

Suddenly there's a soft knock at the front door. I head to the door and open it to find Mattie there... as a girl? I wasn't the only one evidently. I sigh And look at Mattie's face, His... I mean her, hair was now much longer and she wore a sweatshirt and very very loose jeans. " so you got it to"

Her face showing her anger as she huffs, " obviously" and walks me back into a wall closing the door behind her " what the Hell man,"

"I've never seen you this angry ever" I say, " can we please take this to the parlor"

" fine" she snarls stalking away to the parlor. I sigh, note to self, never make Mattie angry again.

Then as I sag against the wall, another angrier knock comes into existence. " Noooooo." I whine quietly, as I grab the door and tug it open.

Ivan, a female as well, stands outside of the door glaring at me arms crossed foot tapping. " I'm taking complaits in the parlor." The huge Russian sweept past angrily straight towards the parlor.

I turn back to see 2 more familiar females. Romano, and Feli. However unlike the other two the Italian boys seem unbothered by their new forms. " go into the parlor. I'll be in, in a minute."

I sigh as I close the door behind them a migraine already forming in my head. I head into the parlor knowing it will be a war zone

Romanos pov.

My new B-cup boobs bounced slightly as I lounge across Britians couch, kicking my feet in the air. Feli's head lays against the couch. His eyes closed and a smile painted on his face.

Mattie sits scowling on the love seat and Ivan looks ready to strangle someone on the recliner. They must not like their new bodies. Weird I love mine, it feels so... curvy and pretty hot too. Feli agrees we talked about it on the way over. She thinks that with new clothes we could look sexy.

Iggy suddenly walks into the room, she sits on the ground across the coffee table from Feli.

My legs still, Feli opens her eyes, Mattie starts to fume and Ivan picks her nails. Silence falls over us for a minute before Mattie screams " what did you do to us you bastard!" And simultaneously manages to fly across the room at Iggy.

" Matthew, the bastard can't answer you when you're choking him. Can he?" Ivans voice thick with malice inquires. Mattie huffs and gets up and back on the loveseat.

" pasta..." Feli states from her place on the floor, a nervous tick that we all have gotten used to.

I laugh and sit the right way on the couch. Feli comes up to sit beside me.

" I did a spell that misfired." Iggy stated sadly. " I was trying to turn a bunny into a girl bunny."

" how did we get mixed into this?" Ivan asks her face red with anger but her tone level.

" five pictures fell into the circle as I was finishing the spell scaring away the bunny" Iggy sighs, she looks exhausted.

" how did the pictures fall in the circle?" Mattie asks angrily her new Large boobs bouncing... how the hell did she get those?

" I don't know" iggy says exsaperated.

" what do you mean you don't know" mattie yelled.

" hey" I say pointing to the canadian woman "yelling at Iggy won't get you anywhere. I' m disappointed in both of you for acting like Iggy should have all the answers." I look pointedly at Mattieu and Ivan.

I go on " I don't see the problem with being girls my self, I mean this could be used to our advantage tommorrow" I see shock and realization pass through the faces around me, save my sister's who nodded eyes closed beside me.

" THE WORLD MEETING TOMMORROW!" the others screamed evidently having frogoten about it.

" I'll go call Norway and Romania!" Iggy sighs and runs out of the room.

I look at my fellows, as my legs begin to swing again. And I balance on the couches edge. Ivan hums the sleeping beauty waltz softly sitting back in the chair looking thoughtfully out into space. Mattieu sits fuming in the love seat, her legs grounded on the floor arms on her thighs chin in her hands. Feli... well my sister was skipping around Iggy's parlor happily singing "pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta." In a singsong voice to the tune of " I Feel Pretty".

This continues until Iggy returns back... 20 minitues later fuming.

" those bastards said they wouldn't help me!" Iggy shouts angry with... everything it seems.

" Norway laughed and just hung up, and Romainia listened then said call back when you actually have a problem."

She plops down and sighs resting her head in her hands. " what do we do..."

" why don't we just be girls?" Feli says stopping her skipping.

Everyone looks at her "what!"

She rolls her eyes at them " Why. Don't. We. Just. Be. Girls?"

"Because girls can't do as well as guys in the world!" Ivan yells

" Hungary does just as well if not better than most guys." I point out, " Ukraine is moving up in the world and Belarus can make you scared Ivan."

Ivan shivers at my words, " she wants to marry me..."

" if you're a girl she can't" Iggy mutters thoughtfully.

" Are we really considering this?" Mattie yells from his chair.

" all opposed?" I say calmly to everyone, Mathieu raises his hand.

" all in favor." I say holding my own hand up high alongside the others in the room.

" sorry mattie but it'll be fun to be a girl." Feli says lounging next to me.

"What about our names?" Ivan asks from her seat

" we can chose new ones." Iggy says, " I've always liked the name Alice, Allie for short"

" Caterina.. Caterina Vargas." I remark, " its very catchy."

" Oh! Oh! I know Felicianna! That way I still have the same nickname." My sister states calmly looking proud of herself.

We all laugh at her logic or lack thereof. " I geuss I could live with the name Margurite." Mattie says her eyes look very unconvincing though.

We all turn to Ivan who cocks her head, " Da?" Realization dances across her face only seconds later, " OH, My name will be Anya!" Her smile breaks forth, creeping us all out a little.

My sister's smile is the first to return, " a very bella name... Anya." She nodds to the Russian.

18 hours later - Mattew, uh I mean, Margurite's pov.

Why did they make me wear this fucking dress! I groan inwardly as I look at my reflection on the closet door. Somehow I had agreed to buying and wearing a very revealing red dress. Something about accentuating my... assets, I believe they said as they cornered me in the small London dress shop. Oh well I am a man... er woman of my word.

No one but Norway, Romania, and of course us know about the spell. That will be changing in around five minutes. When we head through those doors the literally the whole world will know.

I tug down the hem of my dress trying to afford myself a little humility. The red silk barely reaches midthighand, and lace cutouts accentuate my curves.

" you ready in there Meg?" Ig... I mean Allie asks.

" yes" I huff shifting my stance crossing my arms, as the door opens revealing Allie in her bluegreen dress the short skirt was ruffled in layers it was just as short as mine but hers had black lace over the colored satin.

" good we don't have anymore time to dilly daly." She states turning and walking to the door looking back only to say " you coming?"

" Ya," I say giving a fake smile as I walk in the extremely tall black pumps I bought to go with the dress.

When I enter the hall I find Iva... Anya coming out the twins door. Her silver dress the same color as her hair was much longer than mine accentuating her height, the side was slit to the waist however, making it just as bad if not worse than mine. The twins come out their door in matching dresses made from the same material as their military uniforms. In fact, the dresses look exactly like a more feminine form of their uniforms.

We walk to the meeting room in silence. When we reach the doors Caterina says, " well here goes nothing"

no ones pov.

As the girls arrive at the doors. Inside very few countries actually sit. These countries are Francis, Alfred, Ludvig, Gilbert, who knows why he was there, Antonio, Romania, Norway, and Sealand.

" so few people today" France remarks on the empty room " why?"

"Japan and China are in a state of emergency." Germany says.

" then I've gotta go help! I am the hero" Alfred says standing up to leave.

" they are dealing with pollution and acid rain, idiot" Antonio says holding the bridge of his nose.

" but there are only 7 of us here yet." Francis says, everyone else ignores him.

Just then the doors open with the girls coming in. Everyone turns to them Romania and Norway keeping mildly straight faces. Their dresses and new figures make Sealand run out of the room, with a nosebleed, as the running child speeds away, Russia takes her first steps into the room. It is a very plain room, used for mostly for world meetings. As Anya takes her first few steps Alfreds jaw drops at the height of her skirt's slit.

" bon Dieu ait pitie" francis murmmers as the other girls followed suit. His comment was aimed at the brittish woman who walked perfectly in heels. Antonio sits staring at the skimpy dress Caterina wears. Ludvig watches as the Italien with her eyes closed manages to walk perfectly.

\- Gilbert's pov.

The canadian girl falls as she walks and nobody else notices, Making it I the awesome Prussia who offers her a hand up and an escort to the table. She pushes up her new red glasses, and sits down, beside me of course. I feel my grin is widen when as she flashes me a small smile. " what's your name now?" I ask her.

She looks up smiling and says "Margurite, but they've taken to calling me Meg."

"Its a beautiful name" i says as i feel Gilbird alight off my head and see the little traitor nestle into the girls curly blond hair, either the awesome me, or my cute little Gilbird making her blush extesively.

I lean over to her ear and say " its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" my red eyes catch her violet eyes as I pull away, and we return to the meeting we know we won't be noticed at, but we reach out and grab each others hand. In a way to prove that we are both real.

Forever( 3 hours) later-Francis' pov.

"And that is meeting adjourned!" Alfred says stretching out as he gets up.

" does anyone want to go to the bar?" Ludvig asks standing up.

" as long as they have pasta!" Feli states standing, and all others in attendance nodd, except Romania, and Norway. I swear they were giggling more than the girls today. Its like they knew before this.

" I will need to head home" Romania says, " and I'm giving Norway a ride home as well."

" All right see you later" I say nodding to the I see ma petite lapin giving them a glare as they walk out.

" so where we going" Alice sighs like she wants to be drunk.

" I don't care as long as they have vodka," Anya says, " Ad knows I need it"

" most bars have vodka Anya." Alfred states raising a eyebrow.

" Ah, but they don't all have the good stuff, da?" Anya says with a laugh and a grin.

" true, ya commie." Alfred says teasingly.

" capitalist pig" Anya states with a smirk. It was almost like they were flirting.

I look over to Alice and raise an eyebrow pointing at them. Alice mimes laughing as we all get up and head for the door we make sure we leave last. Hanging back out of hearing area. My heart picks up a slightly quicker pace.

" I heard what you said as I walked in Francis." Alice whispers with a smirk, leaning into my ear she murmurs, " your very lucky few countries here speak french, ya preverted frog."

" well you are showing quiet a bit of leg there, m'amore!" I whisper back.

" I mean to be," she says eyes flashing suggestivly, " now let's get good and drunk so we can blame our actions tonight on the whiskey" the British woman winks and speed up her walking.

Now that she's a girl, Alice is sexy. Well I would have been gay for her before. But now I can't wait till I have her wrapped in my sheets. Maybe more, maybe a girlfriend, or eventually a wife. I smirk at my silly daydream.

\- Antonio's pov.

The toughts in my head haven't been on the topics of discussion at all today. I thnk as I slam down another glass of whatever Francis keeps handing me. Gil left 5 minitues ago with a girl in a red dress, both of them totally shnockered. I hiccup and smile as Francis and Alice 'sneak' out the door together.

" what was Francis getting me?" I ask the bartender. he says something like double shots of whiskey, " I'll have another than." I smile at the young man in front of me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Caterina lean against my chest she's drunk as can be, breathing heavily , and staring at me with lusty eyes. Then she hiccups and pulls in close saying " damn tomato bastard, making me all hot and bothered all. Day. Long." Her fingers creep up my chest with spiderlike movements, " let's get out of here" she states with a moan into my ear. Then she pulls me out the doors. To a car once inside she traps my drunken brain with very skilled kiss.

\- Felicianna's pov.

When my sister said she wouldn't be coming home tonight I simply nodded, I'm sure she was drunk and going after Antonio. She's been tense all day, it still didn't make the fact that I was going home sober and alone any better.

It was tempting to ask for a glass of wine... but last time I drank I woke up with strange cuts on my torso and bloody sheets. I promised myself never again. I was still tempted. The cutmarks were now only faded scars, but they still stung when I looked at them.

Ludvig is looking at me I can tell. he's sitting next to me, drinking glass after glass of beer. " you gonna be ok tonight Feli?" He asks putting a hand on my head.

" No, I don't want to be alone tonight... or ever, but my sister is with Antonio." I sigh, " so I'm left in that big house by myself" at the thought I shiver, " germany could I stay with you tonight" I lift my open eyes to germanys hoping he'll say yes.

" what would people think?" Germany asks I can tell that he is almost going to let me come over.

" I don't care." I say resting my chin on the counter.

" I don't trust myself with you over Feli." Germany huffs into his empty glass.

" I told you I don't want to be alone." I say looking at him pleading because, I wouldn't mind anything he could do to me.

He looks in my eyes and sees that I'm not kidding around. " ok, but I'm warning..." I shut him up by kissing him. He tastes of beer and sasage with a hint of pasta from me feeding him it earlier.

" got it" I ask and he nodds, and I know when I go home it won't be alone.

\- Anya's pov.

I sit at a booth. One hand on a bottle of good vodka. the other on another bottle. The table is already littered with the bottles all sucked dry by Mne.

" can I sit?" I hear a certain American ask.

" go ahead capitalist pig." waving the almost empty bottle across the table at the other booth. For a minitue we both sit in silence nersing our drinks. I think he has scotch, but I can't tell.

" so your house or mine?" he asks jokingly.

I don't think he will expects a reply. Because when my reply, " yours" comes he smiles and laughs.

" seriously" he asks I nodd my head. "Ok let's go."

I get up grbing my shoes from the bench and slidding towards the door Alfred following me closely.

\- 30 minitues later at Alfreds house-

Alfred finds the keys quickly thankfully, he walks into his house and I follow slamming the door as I pull him back to me into a kiss. My back ends up against the door as his hand rubs the outside of my thigh through the slit. He tastes like alcohol , I wonder if I could get drunk on him.

" where's the closest couch or bed?" I ask when we come up for air he leads me to his room as we go he loses his jacket, tie, shoes, socks, and I lose my jewelry and scarf.

We make it to the bed and I say " unzip me," He nodds and spidery touches fall down my back as the dress falls away, along with gentle kisses to my soulder and back of my neck, making me moan. When the dress finally hits the floor I turn and launch us onto the bed kissing his neck and jaw while working off the buttons of his shirt. I bite at his lip as I finish unbottoning him and settle into stradling him as he arches up to feel my curves. I grind against his groin with my hot wet center, eliciting a moan from the American.

With my hands I work his shirt off of his shoulders and to shut up hs moaning I push into his mouth for a kiss. Eventually his tounge wins our battle, and by then his shirt is off, so I fling it as far as possible, and I begin to trace his muscles with my fingers. He breaks away moaning, and retaliates by flipping us over.

Now on top he grinds harder against me his eyes filled with lust and love. Now its my turn to moan as he sucks at the sensitive skin on my neck. I angle my head slightly and nip his ear, making him lose concentration. I grab his belt and work it loose tossing it to the side.

He brushes my long hair out of my eyes lovingly, as I arch up so he can unhook my bra. He does and for a second we stop as he takes in my D cup breasts. Then he lavishes them with sucking and squeezing. I sit unable to do anything but moan.

He sits still a moment and I look up his hands sit above my panties he looks up to me for permission and I nodd. I don't want him to stop, hell I never wanted that. He kisses my neck again and again making me moan as I feel my wet panties slide off my legs. I wrap them around his waist and bite his shoulder gently. He shudders and kicks off his pants. I feel his erect cock in his boxers. he sheds them quickly, and I flip us his cock rubing my sensitive vagina. I moan and look at him.

His eyes are glazed, and his breathing is eratic. I lean down and kiss him, his tounge and mine lashing at each others. I move to ride him but he flips us again. leaning over me he pulls us to the edge of the bed, opens my legs up, and shoves a finger into me wiggling it around he hits all the right places. Its almost instinctual. Then he adds another, then another to my tight hole wiggling them around and making me moan like a banshee.

he pulls out leaving me feeling empty. he doesn't leave me that way for long though. Before I know it I feel his cock inside me. It fills me to the brim. I almost scream, but hold it back as I adjust to his cock. Then I wrap my legs around his waist and he and I thrust together. Burying his cock deeper into me hitting me again and again, faster and faster, then we slow as I climax and tighten. Making him cum inside of me.

We fall to the bed seperating slightly as I roll off of Alfred just riding out the violent shudders of orgasm. Once my mind can focus on him I see Alfred covering us with a soft plush blanket.

He curls up by my side and I wrap my arms around his neck, " being a girl is useful" I murmur.

"How?" Alfred asks mildly curious staring with intensity into my eyes.

" I finally got you to become one with me" I reply nonchalntly. This earns me a deep rumbling laugh, and a gentle kiss as Alfred drifts off. I sigh and wonder at how his arms feel. Even though the American eats junk food a lot he has impecable muscular strength. Then it occurs to me I don't want to leave his arms. Not now, not ever. I geuss he's the one who I became one with, not the other way around. These thoughts leave my mind as sleep takes me as well.

1 month later- no ones pov.-

" shit!" A loud voice rang through Anya's house. If one looked for the Russian woman they would find her staring at a stick in the bathroom. A pregnency test that turned out positive. She knew that the one and only time she had sex was with Alfred. This realization drew up to her face, she was pregnant, it was Alfred's.

What to do about the child inside of her. She would never get an abortion. Not in a million years, but she couldn't keep it with her either. Questions would be asked and her boss would do something drastic. A growing belly would also raise suspission too though. How to keep the child safe evaded her mind as she paced around the large bathroom. Eventually she made a plan. A hour later no one saw her leave the house, but she taped a note to the door, something about a 8 month vacation, not saying where.

8 months later- Anya's pov.-

When I found out they were twins, I was shocked. Also terrified 2 children that I decided to leave on their fathers front door step. Holding both children in my arms now after a normal birth.I see just how different they are, the girl has more of my facial structure, and the boy has his. The girls hair is darker than the boys, more golden tone, if my genetics are in the question though it will likely lighten. I kiss them both knowing what will need to be done in a week. Only because I know I can't raise them, because they will be better off with their father.

1 week later - Alfred's pov.-

I lay on my couch as my coffee brews, I suddenly feel a buzz in my pocket meaning a new text. I look down at my phone, a message from my sister, Margurite. " Hey Dudes, I just saw Anya at a D.C. airport! She is still alive :D".

" What!" I yell falling off my couch. " ow!" I scream hitting my head on the floor. I imediatly sit up grab my phone, it had slipped out of my hand, and text back, " Coming or going?!"

I stand up and walk to the kitchen, contimplaiting what either could mean. Coming could mean she was coming back to talk to me. Going could mean she never wants to see me again. I stat to tear out my hair. As I grab my coffee, I imediately take a sip, I feel another vibration in my pocket and scald my tounge. " going" Mags had texted back. Dammit, I think my hopes for a relationship dashed. I head to my door to get the paper. I swing open the thick mohagany door. Only to find, not a paper like I expected, but two babies in a basket. Attached a small envolpe with my name on it in sloppy cursive.

I pluck the note from the basket carefully so as not to desterb the sleeping children. I open the ivory envolope and take out the small white notecard within I read it quickly.

" these children are yours please love them and bring them up well. Their names are Willimina Azalea Jones, and Evan Hawthorne Jones." I look at the children, then at the note, at the children again, at the note, this pattern continued for several minutues while this turn of events sinks in. I go through the facts quickly.

1\. I am a father

2\. I am a father of 2

3\. I don't know who the mother is

4\. The paperboy is late again, but that's hardly relevant in this situation

With that thought I pick up the basket and the girl stirs, " are you Willimina?" I ask in a whisper, she has bright blue eyes and dark golden hair. She stares at me silently, not even squeaking as her little chubby fingers flex.

I close the door gently behind me. I have children. I sit down on the couch in the living room setting the basket beside me.

Its amazing how many countries are getting married, and even having kids! Just a week ago Feli gave birth to her and Ludvig's son Jakob Germaine Beilschmit. They got married a month after Anya disapearred. Caterina is pregnant with Antonio's child. Francis and Alice will marry in 2 weeks. Gilbert asked for my sisters hand, he asked me first, she of course said yes with much laughter involved. Here I am with not 1 but 2 children.

Looking at Willimina wide awake and alert, her eyes shine with wisdom beyond her days. I stick out my tounge at her, she sqeuals waking up her brother who's eyes are already slightly violet, his hair is a very light pale white. His face contorts as her hand hits his face. This amuses me and I end up laughing uproariously. They stare at me their faces almost quizical. Evan's eyes shine with the same quality as his sister's. " I love you two, never froget that" I say as I rock the basket gently.

I see a glittering peice of metal sticking out of Wilimina's blanket I pick it up and see a pendant. I recognize it as the mayan symbol for fire, K'ak'. I look in Evan's blanket and find what I know as the mayan symbol for water, Ja'. Both pendants are made from marbled iron and copper. Willimina's had more iron, Evan's more copper. A balance of two very different metals.

Their hands reach out to grab their respective pendants.

I realize what I see in their eyes isn't wisdom. It is power. And its very very controled.

Bon dieu ait pitie- good god have mercy.

Ma petite lapin - my little bunny

Ad- hell

M'amore - my love

Mne - me

A/N: So I hope my first official lemon wasn't too bad. Wish me luck in writing more! Comment with recommendations. Pleaz! This is the longest thing I've ever written. It comes in at 5013 words.


	2. Hall of Fame

A/n: I hope you likey so far.

I know I do

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 2: A Revolution of Antarctica.

\- Ludvig's pov.-

" I call to order this, World meeting" Alfred shouts, not helped by his horrible grammer. In his own language no less.

" you make a mockery of the king's english, Alfred." Alice says obviously NOT amused by his grammer.

" Who cares, Dudes, and Dudettes." Alfred laughs.

" I DO!" Alice yells out.

" Ma chere, calme-toi." Fraincis sighs hugging his blonde wife from behind, and kissing her neck. She shivered and melted back against him.

" If you are done being stupid Alfred," Anya says from her place across the table, " could we begin?" Her voice is leveled and she smiles... giving us all the creeps. Felicianna scoots her chair closer to me, Eyes open with terror.

" I was done yes." Alfred says not taking the bait, for once, and sitting down like the rest of us.

I looked down at the agenda. First was recognizing 6 new countries.

 _The Republic of Liberté, R.L., Willimina Azaelia Jones, 18_

 _The Scietific Union of Antarctica, S.U.A., Jakob Felicciano Beilschmit, 18_

 _The United Native American Lands, U.N.A., Aaliyanna Maricia Beilschmit, 17_

 _The Antarctic Coastal Union, A.C.U., Caterina Annili Carrido-Vargas, 18_

 _The South Antarctic Republic, S.A.R., Lena Eliza Edelstin, 17_

 _The Siberian Territories, Evan Hawthorn Jones, 18_

I feel great pride as I read my boy, Jakob's, name next to the S.U.A., I see The Austrian smirk at his girl Lena's name sitting next to S.P.R., the same for all the parents in the room including my brother and his wife.

The children walk into the room. Actually the correct term for the group is Teenagers. Willimina and Evan at Jakob's sides, Lena and Caterina, my niece from Feli's sister, stand on the other side of Alia my brothers daughter. Jakob is standing straight and at attention, Willimina stands relaxed but as always watching the world quizickly like she has something she wants to laugh about, Evan jitters with nerves, Alia looks down scuffing her shoes on the floor, Lena has a proud smirk on her face, and Caterina stands looking off into nothing.

" we express our approval of your new country status" all the countries chime in to say. My eyes fall on my son and his friends, then to my niece's individually.

They and their newly founded people have earned their freedom, in one way or another. Evan's people simply split themselves from main Russia, suprisingly Anya didn't put up a fight against this. Willimina's people fought against the entire world, mostly Francis, and suprisingly won. Jakob, my son, waged not a physical war but a technological one. He hacked into all who opposed them and threatened to reveal all their secrets to the public. Caterina took a portion for her people. Alia's people fought and won against Mexico, and America, taking back lands belonging to them.

The only one among them who's method was... questionable was Lena. She held three countries (A/N: Ukraine, Belarus, and Egypt.) and two civilians at gun point till she was given land. She was mainly three things, bloodthirsty, headstrong, and quite frankly raving mad.

" thank you for the approval." They chime back their tones all happy. They all sit at the table. Jakob and his friends sit in between Yao and Alfred, Lena sits between her mom and dad, Alia sits by ... Margurite, thats her name! and Caterina sits by Alice. The egyptian man sitting across from Lena slid down in his seat as she stared sweetly at him.

" Next order of buisness!" Alfred yells, making Willimina clear out her ears, and Evan laugh.

\- 15 hours later- Willimina's pov.

There is very little in this world I hate.

I dislike things, but I don't hate them. Its just not my way.

However, there are 3 things I HATE.

1\. Long meetings

2\. Paperwork

3\. Lena Edelstine

That's right, the last 15 hours consisting majorly of Paperwork, the legal kind, a very long slow meeting, and Lena Edelstine staring at me, has been hell for me.

The fact that my brother is amused by my quickly deteriorating façade of calm happiness almost makes me blow a gasket, a rather large one.

" And that concludes our jobs for today. We will start again tommorrow at 6 am." My father says with a large smile. " the adults can go to the bar, teens do whatever you want."

I walk to the door with that dismissal. I reach the door and get out going as fast as I would allow myself away from the room.

I reach the Hotel doors in seconds and I'm out them. I turn to the alley by the Hotel Hilltop and tear off my constricting suit jacket tossing it into the dumpster along with my white button up shirt. Underneath lies my black camisole and arm gaurds, Kevlar of course coats the inside of my camisol and makes up my arm gaurds. I sigh and sag as the weight of the day flys off. I take a few deep breaths and open my, now foucused I let my hair flop down my back in its long braid. I let my extra strength return to my body in its waves. I take in my surroundings, 4 foot gap between the dumpster and the wall, strong looking drainpipe. I smile seeing this. I easily leverage myself onto the dumpsters edge and push off onto the drainpipe and scramble up to the roof. Now on the roof I scan my surroundings, long flat roofs for a long ways.

I run... run as fast as I can as far as I can. away from my pain, away from the little brunette murderess, away from looks searing into me, away from expectations, and a small part of me feels from my self. I shake that last thought out of my head as I drop down a fire escape, out the little alley and into a Bazaar. I slide away from the crowds and into a little shop I, Jakob, and Evan rented for the week long duration of the meetings.

I slide into the shop and sigh as I slide down the door. My heart throbs like it will blow out of my chest. The rooms of the shop are large, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, and the mainroom, a room big enough for all of us to be .

I know that Evan, and Jakob will come eventually, so I get up and make some tea for myself. Jakob will cook dinner, Evan will make us laugh, I will snark at them.

I breathe takeing a sip as I cross to the table.

I wait barely ten minutes before the two boys show up.

" you should really try walking." Jakob smiles and throws his shirt over in the corner of the room. His upperbody glimmers in the slowly fading light.

" oh ya, make the girl with a anger problem walk, good plan" I snark back at him.

" How does running on a rooftop help your anger problems?" My brother chimes in.

" Evan" I say in a warning tone Tapping my fingers against my arms.

Jakob sighs his brown hair chocolate in the fading sun. "Evan don't poke the tiger, especially when its across the room from you."

At this we all laugh, and Evan drags a chair across the floor and backwards on it.

I watch as Jakob makes sausage and fallaffels. The amazing smells overpowering the room, as the cooking continues. Soon enough he sets a plate of food infront of me and Evan, and serves some for himself. I take a bite and practicly melt, inadvertantly I moan.

" This is why you have friends, Jakob Beilschmit" I say gesturing with my fork to my plate.

" its not for my witty one liners than?"

" what witty one liners?" Evan asks his head tilted to the side, eyes full mischeif, I take a drink of water laughing internally

"my evidentally nonexistent ones" at this I spit out the drink of water and laugh out loud.

They shake their heads and I mow down my food. After we all finish we take out paperwork, or more acuratly they do. I thankfully finished that in the meeting. Jakob ,now in a white wifebeater, raises an eyebrow.

" I'm already done" I say as nonechalant as possible.

" then why aren't you face first in a book?" He asks refering to my favorite passtime.

I sigh, " no new books I want to read."

" why don't you go to the Bazaar?" My brother says face still in his paperwork.

" why would I?" I look at him with one eyebrow raised, I dislike shoping.

" they might have books." He explained plainly, I shook my head.

" I'll just go to bed." I move over to my cot in the mainroom and flop down with a sigh. Its already chilly but I don't pull my blanket over me. I'll do that later. I think as I fall asleep.

\- 10 min. Later- Jakob's pov.

Paperwork. Paperwork. Paperwork. Willimina is the best of us at paperwork. She hates it though so she wouldn't help if I asked. I run my hand through my hair as I sign yet another document. I think about her mother, Anya Braginski, yes I know this, I figured it out when we were 6 years old. I have spent so much time with them it would have been weird if I didn't put 2 and 2 together. Their cool façad's underpressure, Evan's hair and eyes, Willa's permanant mildly curious smile, their nervous twitching. It all added up.

I sit back knowing I won't be able to get any more paperwork done. I have no doubt that Anya knows, but everyone else... they've never suspected anything. I almost laugh at their stupidity. Then again Willa and Evan are extremly intellegent.

I stand up with the disicion of going to bed. " night Evan"

I leave the kitchen and its light for the now dark mainroom. The cold room makes me shiver, I look at Willimina's sleeping form. She doesn't have a blanket.

I sigh and walk over, picking up her blankets from the floor and depositing them on her. I smile at her peaceful face. Not the façad at meetings, or the happiness when we all meet up. Just peace. I lean down and kiss her nose before walking back to my cot.

Ma chere- my dear

Calme-toi- calm down

A/n: you now know that Jakob is a sweetheart, and not as dumb as he looks. What daya think? Leave a review.


	3. Lunch

A/n:

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did I I would make my otp's cannon. But I don't so I only can do this... it's still awesome to do this!

Chapter 3: Anya drives Willimina up a wall.

Willimina's pov

I want to punch Lena's face in. My façade never falters but my hands twitch undereath the table. Thank god my paperwork is already done.

" well folks, this is our lunch break" dad says standing up and heading out. He knows Ian, Jakob, and I will eat together. I stand up, since lunch is only a hour break Felicianna and Ludwig offered to eat at the local pub with us. They said they would pay. We of course accepted.

Eventually everyone was ready, so we left for the 'traveler's dream' tavern, bar, inn, and resterant. I remember Dad bringing us here the first time. It was the first time we hIIIad a good grilled cheese.

Oh the fond memories involving the food here. The Bartender recognizes all 5 of us, waving to us all.

He also owns the place with his permanant girlfriend. She wont marry him, and she would never live without him. She also cooks here. Her food rivals that of Jakob and his mother.

We sit down at a table and quickly Jack, the owners girlfriend's kid, walks up to wait on us.

" what can I get you Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmit?"

" Vee~ pasta for me please." Felicianna asks sweetly, flashing him a innocently wide smile.

" I'll have the usual." Ludwig said, the usual being sausage and mashed potatoes.

" Evan?" he asked raising a eyebrow quickly loseing all formality.

" a cheeseburger please."

"Jakob..." he sneered unsuprisingly, seeing as for reasons unknown, they hated each other.

"your head on a platter," Jakob murmured under his breath, but after a look from his mother, " or maybe just water for now."

Jack sighed looking to me, " what about you Willa? I think you want something spicy." He says obviously hitting on me.

Resisting the urge to hit him, and not in a flirting manner, I reply " no thank you, but I would love a grilled cheese."

" ok." He says with a laugh, "I'll get these for you right away."

He leaves and my brother sighs, obviously relieved. Jakob clenched and unclenches his fist. " I wish He would stop hitting on me..." I growl flipping the butter knife on the table in front of me.

" That makes TWO of us." Jakob states flatly.

"Only two? I thought it was three." Evan sighs tipping his chair on it's back two legs, smirking at Jakob.

We all laugh, as we hear the door opening as Lena enters dragging along Ali and Caterina.

Oh Shit. So danger fun. Lena immediately walks up to us.

" hello idiots." She sneers, I feel my eyes flash at her dangerously.

" Evan," she Nods turning to him with a sweet smile. Evan starts to shake under her gaze.

she leans down to him and runs her finger down his jaw line, I feel my eyes change slightly going from blue to green. " I would love... to take a piano wire to your neck." She whispers suductively.

Suddenly Lena is torn from the table and into the air quickly. I look on the Other end of the arm to find Anya Braginski. " you won't do any such thing, to Evan Jones." Her eyes narrow red spheres glaring at the choking girl in her hands. " If you do. I. Will. Kill. You." She then drops her.

Lena runs out of the resterant. I turn to Anya, " why."

She cocks her head in question her eyes now violet again.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I yell standing from my chair. Jacob, and Evan flinch.

"Because His people were once my people and I respect that" Anya nods and walks away to the bar. I can't even right now.

" tell Jack to put my food in a box." I say walking away looking over my shoulder.

"Where are you going sis?"

" I'm going for a run." I flash my eyes over my shoulder and undo the top button of my shirt.

Then I follow through with that. I guess I'm always running from my problems, just leaving them behind. I guess I'm just like my mother in that respect. She obviously just left us.


End file.
